Miscalculations
8/14/2011 Back to 2011 Logs Nova Black Chromia (Security And Intel Complexes, Polyhex/Firing Range, Iacon) Nova Black idly wanders around the hangar bay after her patrol with Skywarp, thinking. Things had gone fairly well, even though Skywarp was bored. She hadn't figured on that. And she hasn't had much time to get to know the third member of her temporary trine, but he can't be worse than a bored Skywarp. She chuckles to herself and twitches her wings. Well, the big test is coming up soon... There's a strange crackling just behind her. Like static electricity. And then suddenly the pressure changes - it increases almost undetectably, but it did indeed change. Nova Black whirls around, power feeding instinctively to her weapons systems. The scrap was that? she thinks, scanning the area for any other disturbances -- or any other effects of this There was a mech standing there. Gold, red and white winged, he looked vaguely sweepish, only less intimidating, and rather old. He turned as Nova Black did, and stared at her in astonishment "Oh my goodness! Sorry! Miscalculation." he coughs and abruptly dissapears again. "What the --?" Nova stammers, aloud this time. Her mind races as she hastily opens her comm link to warn the other Decepticons of the security breach and rattles off a message that she wishes weren't so damned lacking in information. The mech was a teleporter, obviously. But who? And why? And how in the Pit could teleporting directly into the middle of Polyhex be a "miscalculation?" She's seen Skywarp miss before, and it's never been by enough to land him someplace wildly different from where he was going. And if that's true of this mech... that's not good. A FEW MINUTES LATER... Chromia is trying out her new anti-aircraft rifle, the target she's shooting at looks suspiciously like a familiar black Seeker. She hasn't shot anything yet and is opting to inspect the variety of rounds that came with the weapon. They're all pretty big, around 51 mm, and she's making sure the target is well downrange in order to minimize damage to the lanes themselves. There's a strange crackle behind Chromia. Like static electricity. Then a very faint change in air pressure as it increased. Chromia picks up the dicebag and rolls against her awareness. Chromia's roll succeeds! Chromia spins around a full 90 degrees, pointing the weapon at the source. "All right, ya'! Show your face. I ain't got time for your games! Come on out with your hands where I can see 'em!" A rather shocked looking old mech was standing there. With white wings, and a gold and red frame he had turned at the same time as Chromia. He blinked at her, then looked around in confusion "Slagging." he growls "Not again! Sorry to disturb you. I seem to have missed my mark." And without a sound, utterly vanishes. Chromia blinks. "What the Pit?" Stunned, Chromia's a bit unsure what to do. It all happened so fast and so strangely all she can do is just scratch her helm in confusion. "What was that all about?" Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Nova Black's LogsCategory:Chromia's Logs